PruCan: Our Story
by sydia05
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert have decided to write the story of how the met. Will it go according to plan or cause some trouble? Find out in PruCan: Our Story Note: Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Matthew and Gilbert have decided to write the story of how the met. Will it go according to plan or cause some trouble? Find out in PruCan: Our Story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This story is just a work of my own mind so sorry if it sucks.**

Not all stories start with "Once upon a time". In fact most don't even have a nice opening. Just the same sad opening after sad opening.

"Birdie, cut it out."

"Gil, do you have a problem with how I write?"

"Ja, Birdie it is kinda sad".

"Fine, Gil do you want to try?"

"Mine awesomeness can do anything".

There once was an awesome guy named Gilbert and an awesome guy named Mattie. Gilbert and Mattie got along so well that soon they were a couple. The End.

" There how was that Birdie? "

"Gil, that's not very much. That wasn't even close to the whole story".

" OK Birdie, do you wanna try again?"

"Yeah Gil".

" Let's start with you Gil".

"Danke Birdie".

In Berlin Germany, lives the personification of Germany, Ludwig, and Prussia, Gilbert Beilshmidt. Prussia is one of the world's awesomest countries...

" Birdie, Prussia is the world's awesomest country ".

" Gil, we've been over this. Canada is an awesome country too".

"Fine, but just so you know I am pouting".

Prussia is one of the world's awesomest countries, making Gilbert have one big ego.

" I do not have an ego!"

" Yes you do Gil ".

" Whatever Birdie".

"Gil are you OK? I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm sorry".

"Birdie I will only forgive you if I get pancakes".

"Gil, are you blackmailing me?"

"Nien, just trying to feel better. Do I need to beg? Cause I really want pancakes!"

" Fine Gil, I guess it is about time for lunch anyway".

"Ja, do you you need any help in the kitchen?

" Non Gil, I've been making pancakes since long before you came along".

"Understood Birdie, but I'm still going to watch".

 _PAGE BREAK_

"Those pancakes were awesome Birdie!"

"Ready to get back?"

"Nien, this back story stuff is boring".

" Then we'll skip to right before we met".

"Awesome idea Birdie!"

"Good, then let's get to work".

"Nice pun Birdie".

" Gil, I didn't make a joke".

"Birdie we met at a world meeting. Therefore we met at work. You said let's get to work".

"Gil I get it now. You can stop explaining the joke now".

" Just checking Birdie ".

The nations had a meeting scheduled for America's house. Like always after the meeting, America, Alfred, threw a party for the nations. Also like always, Alfred had dragged his brother along so he could make "friends". Eventually Alfred stopped paying attention or got just drunk enough for his brother to sneak out the backdoor and drive home.

However, this time was different. Matthew had gotten away from Alfred, who was currently chasing after some blonde Brit with rather large eyebrows, and made it outside. Matthew was in fact almost to his car when he heard a noise. It was a simple rustle of a nearby bush. This was not what had caused Matthew to stop but instead it was the piercing, bright red eyes that starred at him from the bush. Their eyes connected, violet with red, and time seemed to stand still. The stares lasted for a minute or two, when suddenly Matthew's mind started working again. He immediately made a dash for his car. By the time Matthew was in the safety of his car the eyes were gone. This fact didn't stop Matthew from racing home to his comfortable and safe bed. It wasn't until the next morning that Matthew even thought about the red eyes the had held his gaze for so long.

"Mattie, I never knew that I scared you that night".

"To be fair Gil, I was drunk enough to not be thinking straight about the whole ordeal".

"As long as you thought about it eventually I forgive you Birdie"

"Gil you never did tell me, what happened to you that night?"

Gilbert Beilshmidt had finally finished his paperwork. This was hardly ever a problem, except Gilbert had been in a world meeting earlier so he had extra work to do. But he was done now, so he checked his phone. How can it be that late already? I'm so late for Alfred's party, it's probably haft over by now. Gilbert thought to himself. After a few moments of arguing with himself over even going to the party, Gilbert got his things together. Soon Gilbert was at Alfred's house. The party seemed to be in full swing, but a figure was coming toward him. The figure looked kinda like Alfred but obviously wasn't Alfred. Then it hit Gilbert, this was Matthew the older brother of Alfred, who no one ever noticed but was the personification of, the worlds second largest country, Canada. Prussia could not be seen by a guy this cute, at least not yet. Gilbert acted before thinking. He dove into a nearby bush and hid himself. Gilbert watched Matthew stroll by then stop. Their eyes met, Gilbert stared into those violet orbs. He kept the others gaze or a moment or two, when Matthew senses kicked in and he ran. Gilbert let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Prussia decided at that moment to head home. He shot Alfred at text, Can't make it tonight, got to plan. There is a bird I need to catch. Talk soon. Gilbert checked to see if Matthew was still in sight then raced for his car. Prussia was slowly devising a plan. Matthew would be his, and no one was stopping him.

"So let me get this straight. Gil, you scared me haft to death that night, and all I did to you was cause lust?"

"Ja Birdie, that's right".

" I don't understand you".

" But you lieb me!"

" So what if I do?"

"Nothing, just means that my life is complete".

"Gil you're a shameless romantic "

"You know you love it, Birdie".

"Non Gil, I know I love you".

"Wow Birdie, just wow. So what happens next?"

"We finish this story".

" Ja, good idea".

Matthew woke up the next morning, his brain just starting to think straight. He developed a plan. Alfred knew only other countries, therefore the red eyes had to belong to one of the countries at the world meeting. The good news was that Matthew had two more days of meetings before everyone went home. The bad news, Matthew was already running late. Matthew liked to be early to the world meetings, yet he somehow had slept in. Instead of having forty minutes he only had thirty minutes before the meeting started. Matthew raced to the meeting, there was no one to the meeting yet. Alfred was usually the next one there, he claimed it was his job as "the Hero" to be there before the others. Matthew then took his seat and made a list of all the countries whose eye colours he knew.

"Birdie, do you still have that list?"

"Yeah Gil. It's in my notes, let me go get it".

"Wow Birdie, who knew you were so preceptive".

"Gil I make an effort to at least know something about everyone".

"That's really awesome Birdie, makes me feel special that I know you".

"Thank you for that Gil, now let's get back to writing".

"OK Birdie".

Gil arrived home and immediately started writing down his thoughts. Birdie would be Gilbert's at any cost. Prussia developed a plan of recon and romance. The first part of the plan was simple, find out as much about Matthew as he could. Gilbert already knew that Matthew was the personification of Canada and that he was related to Alfred. This information was not a lot to go on. Gilbert decided to head to the meeting a bit early. There was no one there yet considering he was forty minutes early. Gilbert decided to wait and see if anyone else decided to come early. About ten minutes later in strolls Matthew. Mattie had looked around before sitting down to write what seemed to be a list. Gilbert was intrigued what could be holding Mattie's attention this early in the morning.

" Gil let me get this straight, you were spying on me?"

"Yes Birdie".

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to learn more about you, Birdie. Sorry if that sounds weird, but It was the only way I could think of at the time."

"That's still kinda creepy Gil".

" Anyway, it's your turn Birdie".

Matthew finished his list just as Alfred arrived. The meeting started soon after. Matthew usually tried his best to be a good representative of Canada, but today was different. Matthew was paying more attention to the countries he hadn't listed than to the days actual schedule. To soon, in Mathew's opinion, the group was dismissed for lunch. Matthew had made some progress, as it turned out none of the Oceana, African, or Asian countries had red eyes. The North and South American countries didn't either. All that was left was Europe. However, Matthew had already listed most of Europe before the meeting. The only countries he hadn't listed were the Nordics, the Baltic's, Romania, Bulgaria, and Prussia.

"Mattie, how could you forget me? So unawesome!"

"To be honest Gil, its only because we hadn't talked before".

"That is no reason to forget mien awesomeness!"

"Gil, I promise not to forget you again".

" That's better Birdie".

Mattie had been looking for someone since the meeting started. He had already stared at three quarters of the room. Man he could write list for days at this point. What was he even looking for? Gilbert was trying to pay attention to the meeting but something was up with his Birdie. Before Gilbert could figure it out, the meeting was dismissed for lunch."Gilbert, " Francis called, "What are you starring at?" Gilbert's friends and members of the self proclaimed "Bad Touch Trio" walked over. "¡Hóla amigo!" Antonio chirped. "Ja hallo" Gilbert replied after a moment. "Mon amie, what pray tell has your attention?" Francis prodded. "Just a little bird is all" was Gilbert's reply. "Ah then let's get lunch! Francis it's Gilbert's turn to pick out the restaurant, sì?" Antonio asked, his mind was clearly set on food. "Oui". The "Bad Touch Trio" left the conference building, they dinned at a Prussian establishment, then returned to the meeting.

"Gil, what exactly did you have for lunch?"

"Wurst and beer, same as always".

"Gil, eating the same thing every day isn't healthy".

"This coming from the guy who only eats pancakes, take some of your own advice Birdie".

"Gil, if you insult me again I will revoke your pancake privileges".

"Mattie I will never insult you or your pancakes again. Just don't take my pancakes away!"

"Gil sometimes I think you only love my pancakes, not me."

"Birdie, how could you even think that? I love your pancakes, but they don't compare to your sweetness".

"Je t'aime Gil".

"Ich Liebe Dich Birdie".

Matthew had finished his lists. The only countries with red eyes were Romania and Prussia. Now Matthew only had to figure out which one of them was more likely to be watching him. Romania seemingly had no reason to even notice him. Then there was Prussia. Prussia was Matthew's only other option. He also was more likely to have a reason. Matthew decided that he would just have to ask. The meeting ended a little while afterwards, Matthew made a direct beeline for Romania. Matthew had realized he didn't need to say anything. If Romania noticed him, he would have his answer. As it turned out Matthew was ignored, Romania didn't even see Matthew. The answer was clear, Prussia had scared Matthew that night and needed to explain himself.

" Snore...snore...snore ".

" Gil wake up! Its your turn to write".

Gil snuggled closer his Birdie. They hadn't snuggled much that day and it was serially taking atoll on Gilbert. "Birdie we can finish later. Right now all I want to do is hold you in my arms". Mattie knew Gil was going to wine till he got his way. Mattie looked at the clock, it was already eight o'clock. Gil's idea was looking better and better by the second. " You're right Gil, we should get some snuggle time in." The pair walked to the bedroom and got comfy in bed. This is how it should always be was Gilbert's last thought before sleep overtook him.

 **Authors Note: I plan on writing more so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gil come on"

"Nien, Birdie I refuse to"

"Gil if you put that in the story, I will never forgive you".

" But Mattie, it's an important part of our relationship ".

" Gil, the world doesn't need to know what we do in bed. This isn't the time or the place".

"Birdie, I will not put it in now but when I see fit."

"Gil I'm going to keep a closer eye on your writing now".

Gilbert watched as Mattie headed straight for Romania. He seemingly was on a mission, but why? Gilbert had been watching Birdie for the whole meeting and still knew next to nothing about him. Gilbert watched as Birdie was ignored by Romania, hatred started to form in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Birdie turned around, a look of triumph on his face. Gilbert was confused, why would being ignored cause triumph? Then it hit him, birdie was looking for him. If all Mattie had to go off of was red eyes, then he had to go through all the countries with red eyes. Romania had ignored Birdie because Birdie wasn't looking for him. Gilbert had to give Mattie some credit that was a pretty good strategy. Now Gilbert had to make himself disappear, he wasn't ready to confront Birdie with his feelings just yet.

"Gil are you scared of your feelings?"

"Nien, just losing you".

"Aww, Gil you don't have to worry about that".

Matthew had already figured out that Gilbert had scared him. However, the whole story was a question that still needed to be answered. The first thing that needed to be answered was where did Gilbert go? He had been there during the meeting, but now Gilbert was missing. He couldn't have gone with Francis and Antonio because they were still in the meeting room. A family emergency was also out, seeing as Ludwig was talking to Feliciano across the room. Matthew didn't want to admit defeat, but he had to face the facts. For now Matthew could only go home hope that Prussia didn't skip tomorrow's meeting.

"You wound me Mattie, I have never skipped a meeting".

"Gil, you have skipped about twenty meetings".

"Birdie are you keeping score or something?"

"Non, me and Al sometimes used to bet on if you would show up. I won most of the time".

"Good job Birdie"

Gilbert had anxiety. He was too awesome to be afraid, but still he was pretty close. Mattie was looking for him, and Gilbert had ran. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to his Birdie, no he just didn't know him well enough. Gilbert always wanted to know more about others than they knew about him. After the meeting Prussia had raced home yo his computer. Countries usually had the same interests as their people, so is Gilbert wanted to learn about Mattie he would need to learn about Canada. Prussia found out a few things about Canada. The most popular sport seemed to be ice hockey, the national tree was the maple tree, and Canada was beautiful country, or at least that's what Google© had said. This information wasn't much help but it was a start at least.

"Gil, you Googled my country to get to know me better?"

"Birdie, I only wanted info on you".

"Gil I know it was for a good reason, but next time just ask me or even Al".

"I will remember that".

Matthew was tired. He had finished all of the days paperwork, then spent two and half hours on Facebook© and Instagram© scrolling through Gilbert's posts. That boy had done so !such in his lifetime. There were pictures of both world wars, two different Prussian flags, and (what seemed like) a million pictures of " The Bad Touch Trio". None of the posts helped Matthew though. He still had no idea why Gilbert had watched him from a bush. Eventually Matthew had to give into his hunger, which of course was followed by weariness. At about ten o'clock Matthew gave in. There was no point in be tired at tomorrow's meeting, besides if he was tired then Gilbert couldn't be questioned tomorrow.

"Speaking of sleep, did you get any last night Birdie? You were still writing when I blacked out".

" Oui, I went to sleep a little while after you. Don't worry about it".

"I won't worry as long as you don't miss too much sleep".

"Thank you for worrying Gil, but I promise a few all nighters never hurt anyone".

"Birdie, just because you say that doesn't make it true".

Gilbert had overslept, again. He had meant to be on time to the meeting today, but staying up late practicing how to talk to Birdie today was tiring. Now not only did Gil have to worry about West reprimanding him, he had to talk to Matthew. The latter was the scarier of the two. There are so many things that could go wrong today. Gilbert thought as he walked into the conference room. That's when things started to go wrong. First off, Gilbert had walked into the wrong conference room so there was no one there. Gilbert eventually got to the meeting but it was during the lunch break, so West cornered him and the yelling began. After lunch, Birdie was all fidgety, the man just couldn't sit still. When the meeting finally ended, Gilbert spilled his coffee all over his suit jacket. Just when Gilbert was thinking things couldn't possibly get worse, it did. Matthew was laughing at him. It was the most adorable laugh ever, but still it struck on the Prussians nerve.

"Sorry Gil, but it was funny".

"West didn't think so. I had to clean that jacket with my own two hands!"

Matthew was laughing, he was dying of laughter. Matthew had been all ready to question Gil but somehow, Gil had spilled his coffee. The Canadian soon recovered from his fit and retrieved napkins for Prussia. Now's my chance. Matthew thought, What to say, WHAT TO SAY? Then as if to a silent prayer, Gil spoke, " I am such a clutz". Gil did that anime thing where he smiles sheepishly while rubbing his neck, and Matthew almost forgot why he had looked for Gil in the first place. "It's OK, happens to all of us" Matthew replied. He didn't know how to proceed next, so Matthew acted by gut feeling. "Would you like to come by my place for some pancakes?" Matthew asked. Gil thought for what felt like eternity then spoke, "Ja, pancakes would be nice". The two walked out of the conference room together and soon arrived at Matthew's house. The Canadian gave Prussia a quick tour before heading to the kitchen to cook.

" Birdie, I want pancakes now".

"Gil you can have some later".

"Fiiiiiinnnnnneeee".

Gilbert was ecstatic, he was in Birdie's house and Birdie was cooking for him. He didn't know what these "pancakes" things were but if Birdie was making them they had to be good. The Canadian's house clearly was patriotic. The walls were shades of red, the accent colors were white, and one whole living room wall was painted as the Canadian flag. Birdie was a natural in the kitchen. He kept a clean workplace, cooked while humming, and made two towering stacks of what had to be pancakes. Man the food smelled to good, then Mattie made a plate of just bacon. We dined at the kitchen table, and if Gilbert hadn't loved Birdie before now he most definitely did. Those "pancakes" were heavenly, they were buttery and fluffy, and simply awesome. Gilbert ate his whole stack and half the stack of bacon. Then watched Mattie s he finished his portion. "Mattie, what is that plate over there for?" Gilbert was seriously wondering about the extra plate by the sink. "That's for Alfred, he usually comes by after meetings to see if I want to play baseball. I never want to so he gets pancakes instead". Birdie had explained but Gilbert was to busy looking at how Mattie's eyes sparkled in the kitchen lights. " Gilbert, can I ask you something? " Gilbert snapped back to himself, " Ja". Birdie looked at the table and asked "Gil, why did you watch me from a bush thee other day?" That was not what Gilbert had expected. Birdie had looked so embarrassed when he asked that Gilbert knew he had to answer with the truth. "To be perfectly honest it's because I love you. I love the way your eyes sparkle in the light, I love how strong you are even when you're ignored by others, I love how your personality shows in everything you do, and I love the way you look when you're working or taking notes always so focused. I love everything about you and I love you, Matthew Williams".


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew was shocked, to think that his crush even remotely liked him was a gamble. Now here Gil was confessing his love and Matthew couldn't say anything back. Matthew had to make a choice, he could tell Gil his feelings or hide them. "Gil, I love you. I love you so much that I'm afraid you'll hate me for it. I want us to work out but I'm not confidant enough and one day I'm sure you'll hate me for it". Gilbert's face became serious, "Matthew, I could never hate you and you're so unbelievably confidant, how else could you be able to tell me how much you love me? So...uh...will you, Matthew Williams, due me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Tears swelled up in Matthews eyes, "Yes, a hundred times yes!" The pair embraced and for once in Matthew's life he finally felt visible and like he belonged.

"Birdie, you're leaving out important details! Like how you won the fight for dominance in our first kiss".

"Gil I intentionally left that out".

"You also left out that our kiss lead to a heated make out session. Man if your body is the forest, I want to get lost in it".

Alfred was hosting another party. He had said so when he came over and stopped Gilbert and Birdie from taking it farther. Alfred also was attempting to drag Birdie to the party. Gilbert had stopped him by saying Mattie already had plans. What where these plans? Gilbert had an idea but he hadn't told Mattie yet. The good news was that Alfred had bought it and left the two alone, the bad news was that West was looking for Gilbert. Prussia sent a text to Feliciano, West is lonely, go spend some time with him. The reply was almost instant, Will do. Now that West was out of the way, Gilbert set his plan into action. " Gil, what plans do you have in mind? " Mattie asked. Gilbert's grin grew cocky, "Well I thought we would watch a movie then take a leisurely stroll in the park". Birdie looked confused, " Just kidding! I have something much more interesting for us to do," Gilbert added with a wink. This is going to be a fun night.

Matthew felt something was off, why had Gil said they had plans when they didn't. Clearly Gil had something up his sleeve, the question now was if Matthew would go along with it. Thee answer, yes Matthew trusted Gil so much that he would go along with almost anything Gil said. Matthew had to ask,"So what exactly do you have in mind?" The answer was almost instant,"Birdie let's..."

 **Author's Note: the next chapter is smutty, don't like don't read. Also sorry this chapters so short, the rest of it will come after the smut chapter. So don't worry about skipping it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter technically can be skipped, so if you don't like smut then just skip ahead you won't miss anything.**

 **Also this is my first attempt at smut so sorry if it sucks.**

"Birdie let's have more pancakes!" Gilbert stated. _Way to go dummkopf_ , _you just blew your chance._ Birdie looked at the floor again, "Gil, would you mind if we didn't have anymore pancakes? There is something else I'd like to do with you". Prussia looked at Matthew, who was as red as his flag and replied, " Well, if I can't have some pancakes I'll just have you". Birdie's reaction was almost instant. Matthew stood up and left the room, but not before motioning for Gilbert to follow. What could Prussia do but follow after his sexy Canadian to the bedroom. Gilbert closed the door behind him and noticed his surroundings. Mostly the huge bed with a massive headboard. Birdie led Gilbert to the bed and sat down. This leading to a passionate kiss. Birdie licked Gilbert's bottom lip, looking to gain entrance. Gilbert obliged, the fight for dominance was long and hard, in the end Gilbert lost. Mattie explored every inch of Gilbert's mouth, while in return Gilbert undressed himself and Birdie. Soon the two were in their birthday suits. Gilbert looked over Birdie with hungry eyes, mentally claiming Mattie as his before things got physical. Gilbert reached out and the kiss resumed, this time Gilbert claimed dominance. His hands roamed, wanting to learn every part of Mattie. He started high, grabbing chunks of Birdie's hair to make the kiss last longer. Then wandered down a bit, his hands teasing Mattie's nipples. Mattie moaned into the kiss, then broke it so he could breathe. Gilbert took the opportunity to kiss down Birdie's jawline and end up in the one place he knew would give his Mattie pleasure. Prussia had found the place between Birdie's collarbone and neck that was sensitive, in short Gilbert was giving Birdie a lot of pleasure. Gilbert's hand then roamed further south, wanting to investigate something. Gilbert found his prize, which turns out was already half hard. Gilbert bing the these he is, gave a soft squeeze on Mattie's member. Mattie's moan of pleasure was all that Gilbert needed to keep going. He stuck three fingers in Birdie's face, "Suck" he ordered. Mattie didn't need to be told twice. Birdie must either have had a lot of practice at was naturally good at this cause, Gilbert didn't know how much more aroused his little Canadian could make him in one night. After a moment Gil pulled Hus fingers out and line one up. He stopped himself to ask Mattie a very important question, "Birdie, are you a virgin?" Mattie bit his lip for a second before responding, "I was going to tell you,but yes iam still a virgin and Gil I want you to be my first". It was official, Gilbert was even more aroused than before but he had to gentle. Since it was Birdie's forest Gil wanted to make it a feeling to remember. Gil lined his hand up again then looked up to Mattie. "The first time is always a little uncomfortable, tell me if I hurt you OK?" Birdie smiled, "Gil I trust you and know you'll be gentle". Gil ave Mattie his most grateful smile, then added the first digit. Birdie squirmed at the foreign feeing before getting used to it. He nodded to Gilbert who took it as a sign to add another finger. Mattie yelped at the feeling and his back arched. The pleasure clearly written all over his flushed face. Gilbert scissored Birdie before adding the final digit. Mattie couldn't help himself as he pushed down on Gilbert's hand. After a while Gilbert believed Birdie time ready. " Birdie, I'm gonna put it in now OK? " Mattie looked down at Gilbert and gave him a firm nod. Gilbert started to push in, he gave a moment for Birdie to get used to his awesome five meters. After a few moments, Gilbert was in. He started at a nice slow, steady pace. Eventually Mattie yelled out in pure pleasure, "oh Gil, right there! Do that again!" Apparently Gilbert had found Birdie's prostate. Prussia's pace quickened a bit, hitting Canada's sweet spot head on every time. Mattie's walls started to clench around Gilbert, "Gil...I'm close ". Mattie was trying his hardest to speak nbut the pleasure was getting to him. "Birdie, I'm close too". Gilbert was given no warning when suddenly Mattie was pushed over the edge. Cum coated both of the countries stomachs, this was all Gilbert needed to be pushed over his limit. The nations collapse next to each other, riding out the end of there respective orgasms. Birdie and Gilbert feel asleep in each others arms feeling warm and safe.

" Gil what are you writing!?"

"Just writing about the first time we had sex, why"

"Gilbert Beilshmidt, what in maple made you think to do that? Actually don't answer that, I'm going to have to edit an entire page of work now."


	5. Chapter 5

"Birdie let's have more pancakes!" Gilbert stated. Way to go dummkopf , you just blew your chance. Birdie looked at the floor again, "Gil, would you mind if we didn't have anymore pancakes? There is something else I'd like to do with you". Prussia looked at Matthew, who was as red as his flag and replied, " Well, if I can't have some pancakes I'll just have you". Birdie's reaction was almost instant. Matthew stood up and left the room, but not before motioning for Gilbert to follow. What could Prussia do but follow after his sexy Canadian to the bedroom.

"Gil, that is all you are allowed to write".

"Birdie, WHY?"

"Gil, I had to delete an entire page of writing because of you".

"Birdie, I was only trying to educate others on our lives".

"Gilbert educating others on our lives is fine, but our sex lives are private and are not to be spoken of".

*pouting Gilbert*

"Gil get over yourself. I need you to respect my privacy, which means not giving a detailed explanation if when we have sex".

"I don't want to make you angry, but can we talk about how detailed an explanation can be?"

"We can talk later Gil".

Matthew had a wonderful time with Gil. They had spent the night together and finally felt a connection they both had been missing. The next morning both personifications woke up in each others arms. Gil was the first to move, he separated from Matthew and walked to the bathroom. Matthew tried too get up, but a pain shot through him originating from his hips. Gilbert walked back in a while later to find Matthew proper up in bed with a book." Birdie, what are you doing? " Gilbert was actually confused by the scene. "Gil today I am confined to the bed and immediate area because of you. So I thought I should make the best of it, I have been meaning to read this book for a while now". This was the only explanation Gil would get from Matthew. Gil seemed to take the hint and left. A few moments later, Matthew heard noises that seemed to come from the kitchen. Ten minutes later and the couple was breakfasting in front of the bedroom TV. As it turned out, Al had texted multiple times during the night, apparently Matthew wasn't the only one who had gotten what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was interesting to say the least. Monday Gilbert was supposed to fly home but Feli had taken care of that. Tuesday was when Alfred came over for dinner and gave Gilbert the over protective brother speech. Wednesday came along with Gilbert's work from West. On Thursday Mattie had a late meeting so Gilbert made dinner. Friday was awesome since the pair went to see a movie and had dinner as their first date. Saturday cane as a cleaning day, seeing as Gilbert had worn all of the clothes he brought with him. Sunday was spent clothes shopping and buying the weeks groceries.

So the first few months of Mattie and Gilbert's new life were pure bliss. That is until a certain Canadians Papa found out.

"Gil, that was your fault, not mine".

"I know Birdie, I was just trying to give the story a more dramatic approach".

"Point taken".

There are worse things that could happen on a Monday. The day started out the same as always, Matthew had woken up in Gil's arms then went downstairs to make pancakes. Gil came down a while later to a breakfast of pancakes and wurst. There was a world meeting that day so the pair left for the conference room. The meeting this times was in Canada so the drive wasn't very long. The room was empty considering that the meeting wasn't for another half hour. Matthew took the opportunity to fix any errors in the days agenda. Then proceeded to move a few countries around. England would be better off if Francis was far away from him. After this was done, Matthew checked his watch. Alfred would be arriving any minute so Matthew rushed to his seat, which was positioned directly next to Gil's. Right on time, Alfred rushed into the meeting room. " Bro! You will not guess what just happened! "Alfred burst into the room at top speed followed by a winded England. "Alfred you git, I told you to wait till lunch to talk him!". Alfred looked seriously put down, " Sorry Iggy, I just really wanted to tell my little Bro". "Al, we've been over this, I'm the older twin not you". Matthew had made Alfred aware of this fact many times, Alfred was just in denial. In the meantime, Gilbert had not enjoyed being ignored. "Vhat's all the noise about?" Gilbert called from the makeshift stage up front. "Just some awesome news from the Hero is all!" Al obviously wasn't over his "hero" complex yet.

"Birdie, Alfred needs help. His hero complex should have left him after the first world war, why does he still have it?"

"Al seemed to think that if he puts up a "hero" front, then he can't be beat by anyone".

"That makes no sense. Birdie, what does your brother have to be afraid of? I mean he is a global superpower".

"That's just the point, he's a superpower meaning he has competition. Al has always been a competitive guy. It's just how he is".

"It must be a brother thing".

"Gil, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you and your brother are both competitive, if not in the same way".

"Gil, I'm going to forget for a moment that you just compared me and my brother".

Alfred sure was worked up today. All through out the meeting he was fidgety, what ever he wanted to tell Birdie must have been really important. Some questions swam into Gilbert's mind, _What could Alfred be so excited about? Why is Arthur so nervous about the twins talking? What are we having for lunch? We should have pancakes or wurst, defiantly wurst._ Gilbert's thoughts derailed when he heard a small call from the back of the room." I motion for a lunch break" the voice said. The motion was seconded by almost every other country there. Alfred had already left his seat and was heading toward him and Birdie. "Come on bro, we still have to talk!" Mattie was used to being dragged around, but he didn't budge. "Bro, what's wrong? You're bro has something super important to talk to you about and you just sit there?" Alfred wasn't one to get desperate but he looked pretty close. "Al, if you have something to say you can say it in front of me and Gil". Birdie had finally put his foot down in front of his brother, Gilbert was so proud of him. Alfred was getting frustrated, "Matt, this is something that I wasn't even allowed to tell you for a while. I can't tell you in front of Gilbert, because of that". Mattie's face softened, then turned to Gilbert." Gil, can we get lunch some other time? This apparently is very important to Al and will probably take the whole lunch break". Gilbert understood, "Ja, vhats fine. I'll go see what Toni and Francis are doing". Gilbert got up, gave Birdie a hug, and left to find his friends. Gilbert also noted the small sigh that Mattie gave when he left, obviously Birdie didn't want to be there any more than Gilbert did. Toni and Francis were just outside of the meeting deciding where to go for lunch. Gilbert walked into their argument, "Non, I refuse to eat any more paella. This time we are going to a French café" "but I want paella for lunch!" This argument was useless and taking up valuable lunch time. "Kesesese, you two sound like little children. Let's go to a bar for lunch, then you can have whatever you want for lunch". Toni and Francis looked at Gilbert, a moment passed. " Francis we have been arguing over food when we could be getting lunch. Let's take Gilbert's advice and go to that bar down the street". Toni apparently had grown a bit since Prussia had seen him. Francis's agreed with Toni, and off they went. The group soon arivred and ordered lunch. Half way through lunch, Gilbert and Toni were stoned. Apparently, the beer and wine Toni and Gilberto had ordered wasn't as weak as it should have been. Gilbert being Gilbert, broke down crying. "What's wrong with me? Why doesn't Birdie want to have lunch with me anymore? Am I that annoying?" Francis was stumped, he wanted to make Gilbert feel better but who exactly was this Birdie? Francis almost missed Gilbert's next rant, "What was so important that Al couldn't let me and Mattie eat lunch together?! Life is so unfair, I hope Birdie makes me apology pancakes after this". Francis was in shock, one of his Best friends seemed to be in a relationship with one of his colonies. Not only that, but his favorite colony Canada. This would have to be handled with the utmost care. Francis paid the bill for the group and led Spain and Prussia back to his hotel room. After all of the countries were sober, France started his plan. Francis feigned a stomach ache and told the other two to go the meeting without him. Gilbert went without much convincing but Toni took a bit. Soon Francis was alone, he needed this time to plan for after the meeting.

 **Authors Note: Sorry guys that I haven't updated. Midterms take way to long to study for. Anyway, I hope to post the next chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Gil left, Alfred dragged Matthew out of the conference room. They twins met up with Arthur at in a small park across from the conference building. Arthur seemed a bit less nervous than before but the edge was still there. Al started, "Bro, this is really important and I thought you should know. Arthur and I have been dating for a while now and well we wanted to take our relationship to the next level. So...bro, no Matthew, will you please due me the honor of being the best man at me and Iggy's wedding?" Matthew had to take a minute to process all the information he was given. His brother, had not only been in a relationship for a while, but now Al was getting married? This was a bit much to be going over during an hour and a half break. In the end Matt finally spoke up, "Al, I am so proud of you. You finally found someone to settle down with. It would be my honor to be your best man at your wedding. I am so happy for you and Arthur, congrats you two!" Al had been worried while Matthew was thinking, now his face softened. "Thanks bro, you have no idea how much that means to me". Arthur smiled at the twins, he genuinely smiled. This was the first time Matthew had ever seen a real smile on Arthur's face. He knew his brother was in good hands. The break was about half over so the trio made their way to the closest restaurant to pick up something quick to eat. After lunch, the group returned to the meeting. France, Spain, and Prussia we no where to be found. Ten minutes into the meeting Spain and Prussia stumbled in. Their excuse for being late? They had gotten drunk and lost track of time.

" Birdie, getting drunk is a totally good reason for being late ".

"No its not Gil. That is a horrible reason to be late, and you shouldn't be getting drunk before 6pm. Since being drunk is an activity for the night".

" I'm going to remember that, but that doesn't mean I'll follow that rule".

As soon as the meeting ended, Gil started apologizing. "Matt, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to be late to the meeting, honest". Matthew had already forgiven Gil, he just hadn't told him yet. Prussia's apologies continued the whole car ride home. At the front door Canada finally told Gil he forgave him. Prussia gave a relived sigh as the pair walked to the kitchen. After a game of rock-paper-scissors, it was decided that Gil would cook dinner. Matthew went to lounge on the couch, unfortunately he didn't get very far. The door bell rang, and since Gil was cooking, Matthew had to get. The door was opened to reveal a familiar Frenchman. " Bonjour Matthieu. I have come to see my favorite colony. May I come in?" To say Matthew was shocked would be an understatement, he had expected it to be Al or Arthur or even Ludwig. It took a moment for Matthew to regain his composer, but once he did he welcomed his papa in to his home. "Birdie, foods ready!" Gilbert apparently hadn't beards the conversation at the door. It was all Matthew could do to stop himself from kicking Francis out. The pair walked to the kitchen. At the sight of Frances, Prussia looked confused. "Uh...hey Francis". The situation soon turned awkward, there as a chilling silence. Francis broke said silence, " Mathieu, you should have told me you had company. I would have brought some wine with me". Of course this changed Matthew back to his colony state."Non papa, I have enough wine here. Please make yourself comfortable, dinner should be ready soon". Canada set a third place at the table while Gil finished cooking. This will be interesting, Matthew thought while putting out a glass for Francis. Prussia put out dinner and the trio started eating. They had settled into a comfortable silence when Gil spoke up, "So..uh..Francis what are you doing here?" France gave Prussia a questioning look before responding, "I should be asking you the same thing." Francis turned to Matthew, "Why is it that one off my colonies is in a relationship with my supposed best friend, and yet neither of them had told me?"

 **A/N-I'm back! Lost the story fore a been t but now I'm working hard to get done! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert could see the shock written across Mattie's face. Francis's question had apparently been something Birdsie was not ready for, so Gilbert interjected."To tell you the truth Francis, its so we could avoid this. This awkward conversation that we weren't prepared for yet. We haven't even been a couple for that long and you want us to do the whole meet the family kind of thing? Frankly that's stupid and I know you're smarter than that. Also, Mattie's olds enough to be making his own decisions. He's not a colony anymore, you have to stop treating him like one". Gilbert's speech earned surprised looks not only from Francis but Birdie too. The first one to speak was Francis, "Gilbert, I have never known you to defwend a stranger. I can tell that you really do care for Mathieu. I'm just glad that you both are happy". Mattie let out the breath he had been holding, " Thank you papa. You don't know what this means to me". The rest of dinner went on without another problem. Afterwards, Francis announced that he had some business to take care of. His last remark to the new couple was, "Mathew L'Amour has finally caught you, don't waste it". Francis left the pair in shock at this remark. Prussia turned to Birdie, "Mattie, why does Francis have to be such a romanticist?" Canada had no idea so he just shrugged.

"Gil, did you write that paper for Ludwig yet?"

"Nien, it's just such a boring topic. I mean who wants to read a paper on the squirrel i thought you liked hockeypopulation of the world?"

"Gil, you know that this is important to your brother, even if it's a dumb paper, you still need to do it if only to takes some work off of your brothers load".

" Ugh... Birdie stop doing that".

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel bad about skipping work. I used to ignore paperwork but now I have to do it. Why do you have the power to guilt trip me into doing what ever you want?"

"Its simple Gil, I have no idea. I think its your brain telling you not to cross me, it kreeps you safe that way".

" This is why we don't play hockey anymore, you can be scarier than Russia sometimes and that's saying something ".

" Gil I thought you liked hockey".

"Ja, I do but only watching it not playing it. I would rather be able to walk after a game.".

" You should see a game between me and Ivan then, last time we ended up in a tie game of 99 to 99, now that was fun".

"Mattie, sometimes I worry about you but right now I'm wotrrrd about you're next game against Russia".

" Then you should come to the next game. Speaking of which is next week, I needs to start practicing ".

" But Birdie, our story?!"

"Its fine, for now just write about this week and the next that way we'll have a permanent record of Russia's loss".

" So how do you start your training?"

Matthews training started with doing Laos around the rink. "Uh Birdie, the rinks closed for repairs". Gil seemed to think that they were going to the normal ice rink. Matthew just shook his head and motioned for Prussia to follow him. The pair soon left the house headed towards the woods that surrounded to area. Agftrr a few mimnites of walking Canada stopped. " Birdie, I know its almost impossible to get lost in your own country, but I think we're lost". Matthew turned toward his boyfriend, "Gil, we're here". Sure enough behind Matthew was a part frozen over pond. Matthew continued, " this pond is roughly the diameter of a hockey rink, its where I go to practice, because if any mortals got involved it could be dangerous, usually All comes over to help train but he's so busy planing his wedding that I had to call in another friend". Gil looked a little hesitant, "So who would that be?" Canada smiled, "I called...


	9. Chapter 9

" I called Tino, he's been asking to hangout with me for a while now anyway". Gilbert was puzzled, "Tino's Finland right?" Mattie answered with a smile, "Yep, and that means that Sweden's coming with him". Gilbert thought for a moment than asked, " So where will they be staying?" The only extra bedroom the pair had was currently being used as an office for Prussia, so Gilbert could fail to are where the Nordic pair would be staying. "In their cabin silly, it's just up a little ways from the house and provides them with everything they could needs plus a bit of extra privacy". Mattie finished with a smile and walked off to a shed that Gilbert hadn't noticed before. Canada walked in was gone for a few minutes ten returned with two pairs of ice skates. One pair had quite a large blade on them the other looked like a figure skater would ware them. Birdie handed the smaller blades to Gilbert. Prussia looked at Canada confused, (man he was doing that alot lately). Mattie saw the look and understood, " Gil I have to warm up before Tino and Berwald get here, so I thought that you would like to skate a few laps with me". Gilbert thought for a moment then complied. It took some effort, but the skates were soon in the Prussians feet. Mattie was already on the ice when Gil had his legs on the ice, then the rest of him. To say Gil was unbalanced on the ice was an understatement, he had no valence what so ever. So Birdie skated a few laps with his Prussian lover, just so Gil could stay upright. Mattie on the other hand was as graceful as a bird. Almost like he belonged out their on the ice. Canada skated perfect figure eight's, beautiful triple axial, and this was all in hockey skates. The fact that it took the awesome Prussia a good twenty minutes before he could even stand up strait on the ice, and Canada was skating like he was born on the ice was simply amazing. The pair skated laps for a good few hours, just enjoying each others company

"Is anyone out here?" A voice cut through the silence the pair had become adopted to. "Hey Tino! We're over here, your skates are in the shed!" Mattie rarely yelled, so this was a definite surprise to Gilbert.

Tino and Berwald soon came into view as Prussia and Canada skated over. "Ready to race?" It was clear Birdie was excited to have an opponent who could actually skate. Tino's only reply was a smug smile that seemed out of place on the cheerful mans face. The Nordic pair went to put on their skates while Mattie skated another practice lap. As soon as the pair were back the race started, a simple race of four laps around the pond. Gilbert started by counting down, "3...2...1...Go!" They were off, it was impossible to tell which one of them was faster, not just cause they kept each others pace but because of how fast they were. A radar gun would be needed to know who was faster. Then just as fast as it had started they were done, they had raced for only two minutes, three tops. Gilbert had no idea who had won and Berwald appeared to be in the same boat as well. Finland and Canada stared each other down, both so sure that they had won. Finally Birdie spoke, "Obviously outr judges are bad at their job. Let's settle this fairly, one game!e of hockey first to a hundred with a two point lead?" Tino accepted, man the little dude was competitive. Gilbert was sent to get the hockey nets from the shed and returned within a minute. The hockey sticks and puck were already out from practice earlier.

Berwald was to be in charge out points, the rules were simple no broken bones and no bashing each other with the hockey sticks. The game began with Gilbert throwing in the puck. After the official start Berwald puleldd Gilbert of the ice, Prussia was going to complain until he saw the two players on the ice literally take down a tree that ended up in the way of a flying puck. Those two played like animals and it was really hot to see Birdie playing like that, it was obvious that Berwald thought the same thing about Tino.

The icy battle raged on for hours, neither opponent tajeing a break for food or water, infact by the time the battle was over it was well into the early hours of the next day. Judging by how the sun was already coming up again in had to be about five in the morning. The only reason that the battle even ended was because both Canada and Finland fell simultaneously. Sweden and Prussia had to go and get them before heading back inside. The unconscious pair was laid on the couches while Berwald went to make soup and Gilbert searched for blankets and pillows. After about nine strait hours of sleep they finally woke up. Of course the first question from both of them was who won. Berwald looked over the score then showed it to Gilbert. You would think it impossible for someone with Albinoism to be able to go white but Gilbert apparently could. He stared at the paper for a moment then turned to Mattie and Tino, "Well you see...heh...the thing is...um-m...it was a tie? I mean both of you hit a hundred and ninety eight...just you both had the same number in the end so...um...yeah...it was a tie". Gilbert had no idea how the hockey pair were going to take the tie so he was defiantly surprised when they burst out laughing. "What's that the fiftieth time?" "No its more like the fifskatesnd time". It was obvious that they pair had expected something like this to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey the awesome Prussia here, so Russia is supposed to come over for his and Birdie's hockey game so I have taken over writing to give Birdie some practice time. Anyway back to the story".

Tino and Berwald stayed for a week then the true battle started. A day after they left Birdie got a call, it was none other than Russia him sell .he just wanted to know if Belarus and Ukraine could come with to cheer him on. Of course Birdie said they could and also reminded Russia that America and England would be coming for the game. The look on Mattie's face said that Russia had forgotten. Mattie hung up the phone then turned to Gilbert, "Looks like we'll have a full house. Gil, would you be a dear and get some rooms ready for our guests? The first ones should be hear in a few hours and if I have to cook and clean and practice I might kill someone". Gilbert understood and took over the cooking and the cleaning so Birdie could practice.

Sure enough in no less than two hours America and England were there. " Bro!" Alfred called as he entered the house. "Alfred you can't just let yourself in, you uncultured slob!" There was Arthur as motherly as ever. "Sorry babe, I just wanted to see my bro was all. Man its been what a few months, that's way to long to go without your brother". Alfred had quieted down a bit but only to a medium level, he was still yelling in Gilberts opinion. Gilbert walked down to the foyer when Rather was still reprimanding Alfred on the level of his voice. "Nice to see you too are well" Gilbert snickered. "At Gil where's my brother? I thought Mattie would have met us at the door like usual". America received a nice smack on the head by Arthur. "Manners exist for an reason," Arthur turned forward the albino, "Hello Gilbert, I really do apologize for Alfred's rude behavior, but if you don't mind my asking, where is Matthew? He usually doesn't let people into his house without greating them properly." The Brit seemed a bit nervous but mainly concern came rolling off of him like waves. "Birdie's outback, he wanted to practice before the Slavics get here. Don't bother him, unless you want to play him in a game. If so I'll get the first aid kit ready". Gilbert's voice was heavy on the sarcasm, with the slightest hint of amusement. "Dude, I knoew better than to play against Mattie on the ice. The only people crazy enough to do that are the Commie and Finland, man they have balls". Alfred smiled to himself, (he was re!mbering the last time he had seen a battle between Russia and Canada on the ice), then a slight shudder was visible to the pothers after a moment. The movement was clear too Gilbert but not Arthur, "Alfred dear, are you all right? You're not catching a cold are you?" Loud sighs from America and Prussia, as the Brit glared at the pair.

Excused himself from the group on the grounds that he still had some cleaning to do. As he walked away he could hear the Brit and American as they settled onto the couch to watch some TV, or some telly as as Arthur kept refuting to it. Prussia could tell it was going to be a long day.

 **AN: sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to post something...I felt you guys deserved it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mattie practiced well into the night, in fact it was almost three in the morning when he finally came back in. Prussia was of course starting to worry, if Birdie kept pushing himself then he was definitely going to collapse when it came time for his actual game against Russia. Mattie came to bed sometime later, Gilbert was going to voice his voice his concern for Mattie's well being when he noticed a soft snoring coming from the Canadians direction. Mattie had fallen asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Well there was always tomorrow.

Birdie didn't get up until one the next afternoon, a far cry from the Canadians usual time of six in the morning. Lunch was by far already cleaned up, but Gilbert had put some pancakes aside for his little Birdie. "Mornin'" Mattie called as he entered the kitchen. "Afternoon, actually," Gilbert corrected "hungry?" A slight nod was the only answer Prussia got. Gilbert made short work of warming up the pancakes for Birdie.

Mattie ate all of the pancakes in record time, when done he went to do the dishes. "Hey, you feelin well? " Canada looked at Prussia with a questioning gaze. "Yea Gil, I'm fine. Just needed some sleep is all. Ivan will be here later today and I wanted to be all trained up before hand ". Gilbert copied Mattie's questioning look, "Training is one thing, but you're training yourself to hard". "You're talking to deaf ears".Gilbert spun around to face a slightly tired American and an even more tired Brit." Alfred, what did you mean by that?" the American gave a knowing smile, that was never a good sign. "I forgot this is the first time you're going to a match. Thing is, my bro refuses to practice at all once the commie gets here. Something about not looking weak or showing that he doesn't need practice to beat him. Either way, he's done practice until after the match so don't worry about him. Let him sleep for a few extra hours and he'll be fine. He's lucky you're so worried about him. Usually it's just me and I'm not all that adept with me this sort of thing or anything that requires patience." Something told Gilbert that the American was way to experienced with this. He was going to say something, but a loud thump came from the direction of the table. Apparently, Mattie had decided that the table was the perfect place for a nap. "Better get him upstairs. If he wakes up with a crik in his neck, world war three might just start". Gilbert hurried over to the table, picked up his Birdie bridal style, and off they went to the bedroom, leaving an American snickering behind them.

Mattie woke up a few hours later to find himself snuggled in bed with Gilbert. He snuggled closer and went back to sleep.

The clock flashed 6:45, was it early or late? There faint trickle of light was coming through the east window, early then. Gilbert was about to roll out of bed when he finally notice a weight pressing against him. Mattie had been gazing down at him with a soft smile. "Hey Birdie, how long have you been up?" "Just a while, give maybe ten minutes. Why?" " Just wondering is all". The pair laid in bed for what seemed like a few moments, then an alarm went off. "Maple, what time is it?" Gilbert turned to look at the clock, it read 8:15 clear as day, how could the pair have stayed like that for so long. The Slavics would be here in 45 minutes! The pair rushed out of bed and sped through their regular morning routine, what usually would take an hour took about half the rime. By the time the pair were downstairs, it was 8:45, a solid ten minutes to spare.

Alfred and Arthur were downstairs when the pair appeared a moment later, "Bro, i know the early bird gets the work and all but did you have to wake us all up this early?" The American earned puzzled looks from both the Canadian and the Prussian. "Al, what do you mean early?" Now it was Alfred's turn to be confused, "Bro, did you forget that you had us set all of the alarm clock three hours fast? " Canada smiled, it was making sense now, however Prussia was still confused. "Alfred, if it's still six, then explain the light I saw pouring in my window three hours ago". "Simple dude, Tony was parking on the lawn a few hours ago, he came to pick up my bro's little bear for a party. Course it being on the other side of the planet ment when they got their it would like five at night even if it's early here". Gilbert had to think it through, he and Birdie had just gotten up there hours before they needed to just because the boys had set the clocks fast. Now it made sense that Mattie was smiling, it was a prank he had played on himself and forgotten. Prussia laughed, not go trademark "Kesesese", but a genuine laugh. Gilbert had the kind of laugh that would make anyone laugh, it just held that kind of power. So he was joined by Canada's soft quiet laugh, America's loud boisterous laugh, and the polite laugh of the Brit.

After the group had calmed down they fixed all of these clocks. Sure enough it was in fact still a few hours before the Slavics were due to show up. A little straightening up of the house was done, then the group moved to the living room to pass the time. At exactly ten o'clock the Slavics had arrived. America of course was no wear to be found, but the others could handle the situation. "Ivan, Natasha, Kateryana, so good to see you! I hope that your flight wasn't to bad" . Mattie had been practising for weeks on end, so he wouldn't sound to annoyed when he spoke. He was obviously on edge, the slight tremor of his hands confirmed it. Kateryana opened her mouth to answer, but Ivan cut her off, "The ride wasn't too bad, but I hope that we didn't come all the way out here for nothing". Birdie forced a smile, "Good to know the ride was fine, but there is a very obvious reason to you being here. So, no Ivan, you didn't come here for nothing" . A tense moment passed, then the two icy nations laughed. "Good to see you still have your backbone, Matt". "Same to you, thought you might have lost it without me being around".

 **A/N -Sorry about the lull in posting guys. Not only did O have writer's block but finals are coming up too. So studying and homework plus blocks equals not story. But I'm working on it now, and expect another chapter soon. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert was entirely confused, these two had literally been glaring dangers at each other two minutes ago and now they were joking l like best friends. Gilbert made a mental note to ask Birdie later. He focused back on the conversation just in time to here Ivan, "So what time does the match start?" Mattie thought about it before answering, "How about, 9am tomorrow? That way you guys can get used to the time difference and unpack" . Mattie always the hospitable one, but the decision seemed to please Ivan. Birdie went to show the Slavics where their rooms were, point Birdie giving Belarus and Russia rooms on opposite sides of the house.

Gilbert went off to find Alfred, maybe he could explain why world war three almost started and ended. Turns out Alfred ad been outside the whole time, when Gilbert found him he was muttering something about commies stealing his brother. "Yo, Al!" Gilbert called upon approach, Al turned around so fast Gilbert seriously thought he might have gotten whiplash. "Sup Gil, you need something or did the match already start?" "No, the match is tomorrow. What I wanted to know is why Ivan and Birdie put up that front? They're obviously friends, so why do they pretend their not?" Alfred looked guilty for a moment, obviously not a good sign. "That would be my fault. Before those two met, I kinda told my bro that the commie was an evil spawn from hell. It's not like I'm wrong, but Mattie likes to make his own decisions. So the first time they met it was like ice on ice. There was an automatic freeze between them. Likes the air went down by a few degrees. Then it stopped, one minute their starting each other down the next Mattie smiled and they both start laughing. Turns out the two had been taking for a while and Mattie had decided I was wrong about Ivan. Now every time they meet have the same ritual, even when I'm not around". Gilbert took a second to let all of that sink in. Seriously, could Al have been anymore of an idiot? Of course Birdie had been talking to Ivan, Ivan had been offered Alaska before Al even was a candidate. Then he gave Alfred a smile and left the American to think over what he had done.

Back it the house he found Kateryana and Arthur gossiping about gott knows what, Natasha eyeing the kitchen ware, note too self for nothing our personal safety hide those knives far away from her, but he could not for the life of him find Ivan or Birdie. Arthur finally noticed his struggle when Gilbert checked the kitchen for what had to be the twelfth time. "They went out to check the ice, Gilbert. Said something about it breaking if it was to thin." Then Arthur went back to his conversation, missing the look of relief was over Gilbert's face. His Birdie was ok and not being beaten to death by Russia. Yeah Birdie was fine...just fine...fine...but checking on him wouldn't hurt, right? Cause you know being a little worried about Mattie was just what Gilbert was supposed to do right? That's what boyfriends are for. So with new determination Gilbert set out stealthy, well as stealthy as an albino with a bright yellow bird in his hair can, soon standing near the lake. Gilbert spotted Birdie and Ivan in the ice together, they were smiling. Everything seemed ok, but the look of pure joy in his Birdie's face was a bit much. His Birdie usually only smiled at Gilbert liked that, but here he was smiling at the Slavic like he was someone special. A little part of Gilbert was about to break, then he heard them talking.

The following is Mattie and Ivan's conversation, anything in Italics is Gil's thoughts.

"So Matthew, how is Gilbert treating you? I know he is not as awesome as he claims to be". Ivan you are going down. "While you are right," Birdie why?! " he's still a pretty nice guy. He tries his hardest to do good, and even if he fails a bit that's what I'm here for right? " Birdie, you believe in me? "Da, so is going to be playing with us tomorrow? Natasha had wanted to verse someone on the ice for a while now, and we haven't played a two on two game since the cold war". Who in the world would play with these two on the ice, if Finland was bad this is probably ten times worse. "No, Gil just doesn't have the balance yet to even stand on the ice. I love him but he should practice a bit more".

Gilbert left shortly afterwards, not wanting to over hear anything else. He had heard Birdie both bring him down and build him up in the same sentence. Apparently Mattie had some problems with Gilbert, but he still loved his flaws. That was the important thing. With that in mind Gilbert left the two to survey the ice or whatever.


	13. Chapter 13

Canada and Russia returned to the house a little while after Prussia did. There pair had walked inside joking around and laughing so easily with each other it was hard to not see Al and Mattie's resemblance. Prussia was thinking on this when he noticed how he had been staring at the pair for well beyond five minutes. Being the awesome person he was, Gilbert looked away. After awhile Ivan and Birdie separated to their respective families.

After everyone was situated with their families, the group was called to order in the business of the hockey game. Gilbert was decided as score keeper and Alfred as referee. The players were to meet in terms ice half an hour before the match. Other than the rules and plans for dinner tonight the meeting was over. Each nationally his own way, America left to hunt in the pantry for a snack, England was chasing after him, yelling something about cooking. Ivan went into the living room to watch television or something and his sister's followed him. That left just Mattie and Gilbert, till Gilbert actually turned around. His Birdie was already wondering upstairs, what could be possibly need from up their? For lack of a better thing to due, Gilbert followed Mattie upstairs. The pair walked for a while before stopping in front of a closet. Birdie opened the door then stepped inside, not wanting to lose Mattie, Gilbert followed. Mattie disappeared behind a rack of coats, Gilbert still followed. Behind the coats was a separate room form the house, one Gilbert had never seen before. Though the room was hidden it was well furnished. A large four poster bed lay on the right side of the room, while a flat screen tv and large wrap around couch lay on the left side there was even a balcony overlooking the backyard. While Gilbert was gazing at the room, Birdie had made his way to the bed and promptly fell asleep. Knowing to let sleeping Birdie's lie, Gilbert went to watch the flat screen, till he to fell asleep.

When Gilbert finally woke up it was dark outside, the tv said it was six in the morning. Gilbert looked around and noticed Birdie was up. They locked eyes, and time stopped. Gilbert moved in slow motion to the bed, upon arrival he flopped on to of Mattie. Mattie squealed at the sudden attack, then nestled the to Gilbert the pair stayed in bed cuddling for hours, until Birdie's phone let them know that it was time to get up, they left the room at 8am, then made their way to the kitchen almost everyone was up at that point, but it looked like Alfred could use a few more cups of coffee. Everyone had whatever they wanted for breakfast, then we headed out to the ice.

Upon arrival Gilbert noticed something, the ice and the area around it were different. The ice was now painted with marks for a goal box and other things he should be able to understand but had zoned out during that part of the meeting. There were even benches for both the players and the spectators. Gilbert took a moment to take it all in, the went to his place by the score board. Russia and Canada took to the ice. They started with a few practice laps then speed drills. At exactly five minutes to nine the skaters went off the ice to put in their gear. Alfred skated to the middle of the rink. Mattie and Ivan skated over as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I know you all want to read this chapter but a few things first.**

 **-this part of the story switches from Mattie to Gil and back again, the whole first paragraph is Mattie, then it switches, then back to Mattie later on...**

 **-Guys this stories almost over, thanks for reading my first full fanfic! I wrote a short epilogue so enjoy.**

 **With that out of the way enjoy the rest of their story!**

I skated into the ice, my whole body was tense. I knew this was going to happen, these games are one of the only times where I feel like this. I was excited, ready for almost anything. Ivan saw me get up and had gone unto the ice as well. This was it, the most stressful part of the game, right before. A player only has a second or two before the puck reaches the ground. Al had the puck now so the match was going to start I steadied my breath, there was no use hyperventilating before the match. Al tossed the puck uo, my whole body tensed up, the puck reaches its height then dropped, I tightened my grip on my stick, the puck began to fall, Al had already left the ice it was just me and Ivan now, the puck was a meter above the ice, time to go, the puck finally got the ice and the game had begun.

Gilbert had watched the match start and was glad he wasn't playing. Those two played like wild animals, seriously it was like watching polar bears fight. Then there was the air temperature, it had been relatively warm when the group had come out, then it turned ice cold. It's said a nations weather and temperature can be directly influenced by its personification, if that was so therm Mattie must be telling some cold emotions right now. The others had seemed to think ahead, they had space blankets and Al even had a below freezing sleeping bag. Arthur looked at Gilbert and handed him an extra blanket, Gilbert thanked him and felt much better.

The fierce battle raged on for hours, noon soon came and left. The nation's not playing were getting hungry, so Arthur and Kateryana went back to the house to cook. They were back within the hour with warm sandwiches and hot cocoa. Gilbert noticed that there wasn't any food for Ivan or his little Birdie. He brought it up to Al, but was only dismissed by him saying that this competition was one of both skill and strength They both would have to rely on their bodies to succeed, also they wouldn't want to stop for the food and it wasn't advised to make them stop either. So the match continued on late into the night. By 1am the match still raged on but Alfred and Natasha were half asleep. So Arthur and Kateryana walked those two to bed then returned to watch the rest of the game. By 4am the game had taken its toll on Gilbert, luckily Arthur had thought ahead. He handed Gilbert a 5 hour energy, after drinking it Gil's strength returned to him so he could watch the game some more. At 9am the game was still going and the 5hour was wearing off. But hope arrived in the form of Coffee. Alfred and Natasha had gotten up and made everyone some caffeinated drink, coffee for everyone but Arthur who Al had made some tea for.

Their fierce battle had now raged on for 24hours, how were those two still going?! Also neither of them had yet to score a point! The day and battle raged on till once again to was midnight and neither country showed any intention of stopping. Gilbert was beginning to admire how much strength his little Birdie had but the hours were beginning to take their toll on him. Gilbert lasted only until the 48hour mark them passed out.

The world around me had faded into nothingness. There was only me, Ivan, the puck, the ice, and the goals. The people watching had left, they might still be their but I couldn't see them, my eyes were trained on Ivan and the puck. I couldn't here cheering or the encouragement that I knew Gil was sending me, my ears had long since given up trying to hear them. I knew I couldn't talk even if I tried, my breath was to heavy. My legs were sore, but I kept them going. Ivan showed signs of fatigue, but he wasn't slowing down. Hours must have passed, but no one called for the end of first period or the start of a new one so we kept playing.

I couldn't tell how long we had been going, but this game was going nowhere. Me and Ivan had promised each other that only one goal was needed to win the game, but that was hours ago...I think. This is getting ridiculous, we had been training so hard that neither of of could even get the puck more than a meter towards the goal before the other pushed it back a meter. Then there was the ice, it would only last for so long before cracking and pulling us into the water.

The game raged on, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Gil fall. These games were always taxing on us, but I had forgotten what it's like on the spectators. I almost tripped on the ice, but held my resolve. I had to win if not for my same or bragging rights then for Gil's. This was to show him that he wasn't wrong to pick me as his partner, no I'm strong enough to be their for both myself and him. With a new resolve in my heart, I went after the puck.

The game is almost over, with Gil in my heart I can do anything. Now add that to his worried I am about him and my speed had increased. Ivan was in the way of my seeing my Gil, so he was going down. I went after the puck and caught Ivan off guard, giving him no time to recover I raced toward the goal. One shot was all I had, so I took it. The buzzer went off, time froze. Ivan stood their speechless, Alfred had come back just in time to see me win, Arthur was crying, Kateryana was stunned, and Natasha looked like she was going to murder me. But none of that mattered, Gil had stayed just to see me win, he was running on to the ice in his sneakers. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by Gil.


	15. The End

The Slavics left the next day, Alfred and Arthur the fast after that. Gil was happy to see them all leave, but told Alfred to call him sometime to go drinking. On the topic of Gil, he slept for three while days after everyone had left. My poor Gil may be the awesomest, but he wasn't thinking clearly. "

"Hey, I waz thinking about how important you are to me! "

"Gil, just because I'm important doesn't mean you can't focus on yourself".

" But Birdie, that match was important to you. So I can stay up for a few days to make sure you know I care".

"No, next time take a nap or something. I promise I won't mind".

"Birdie you know I liebe you right?"

" You only tell me every day".

" Ja, I forgot about that. Ugh lives dich, birdie".

" Je'taime Gil".

 **Bonus**

 _Alfred read the whole story...So now what?_

"Iggy!"

"What do you want? I'm reading".

"I'm going out for a bit, don't burn the house down!"

"Bloody America, why would I bu... "

Alfred rushed out of the house, not wanting to hear Arthur complain about his comment. After shooting a quick text to Gilbert, Alfred heading over to a nearby park. Five minutes of waiting, then Gilbert showed up. "Yo Al, what was that about?" Alfred smiled, "Gilbert, you know were friends right?" " Ja? " " Well, friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other. But dude really?! Did you have to write all that stuff about you two?! There are somethings that I don't need to know about my brother". Gilbert smiled, well it was more of a smirk, "So that's it, you're just jealous that me and Birdie have a better sex life than you do. Man I bet Arthur is great in bed, but heh who's to know. Since obviously Arthur's on fiance have never had it with him. Now I really could go on but I must be going. Good luck Mr. Abstinence! " with that Gil walked off, leaving a very possible and hostile America. Alfred drive home thinking about what Gilbert had said. This really was sad, Mattie could do it anytime he wanted and Alfred had yet to get any. With that in mind Alfred marched inside. Let's just say Arthur had a very *wink* rough *wink* night.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	16. 500 Reader Special

Matthew Williams was a good guy, he always obeyed traffic laws and separated his trash from recycling. As a personification he always did his paperwork and went to every world meeting on time. So why, for the love of maple, had he ended up watching Gibird while Gilbert had a meeting in Germany.

~Since you're probably wondering... here's what happened.~

A month after the hockey game in the last few chapters of PruCan: Our Story, Gilbert's brother Ludwig just had to call an emergency meeting of the Germany's. So Gilbert packed clothes for a month and headed off to Berlin. Only there were a few problems. Gilbert couldn't bring Matthew or Gilbird with him, both of whom were very bummed out about being left behind. That was a week ago.

~Back to now~

Matthew was starring lazilly at the ceiling. He had nothing to due and no Gilbert to give him stuff to do. All of his paperwork was done, the groceries bought for the week, Kuma and Gilbird fed, all the laundry done, and the whole house cleaned...twice. To say that Mattie was bored was an understatement, he was bored out of his mind. Then inspiration struck, well struck his door not him specifically.

"Matt, Mattie, Matt attack, Matt-dude, Matt-matterson, I have come to be your hero". Alfred had once again made his brother both annoyed and relieved in one go. Matthew gave his brother a smile, "Did Arthur kick you out again?" Alfred looked surprised then smiled slyly at his brother, "How about you, did you kick Gil out?" The two brothers smirked at each other before dissolving into a fit a giggles. This was normal and just what Matthew had needed. The two had greeted each other with taunts ever since they were kids, and the interruption was just what Matthew needed. "So Al, what did you have in mind? Cause you being here means something is going down". Matthew jumped back as his brother shoved a flyer into his hands.

"Bird racing?" Matthew was skeptical, sure he had wanted something to take his mind off of missing Gil but this was not what he had in mind. Alfred had proposed entering a bird race. Apparently some guy had played those Duck Life games and decided that the idea wasn't half bad. But since ducks weren't exactly the best racers, the contest had been opened up to all bird owners.

The idea was solid but there were a few problems. Matt had a bird, but Gilbird wasn't going to do anything he didn't want to the idea could be scrapped before it even started. So they started with him first.

~Three minutes of begging a bird later~

"Come on Gilbird, this could be your chance to prove to those other birds how awesome you are". The bird twitched, Matthew smiled, Alfred just looked smug. It took some time but Gilbird had eventually tweeted a yes to the contest. "To training then!" Alfred marched out to his car and was back with a box, of all things. Both Matthew and Gilbird looked scared. Alfred paid them no mind, he was busy marching out the back door and unpacking said box.

PAGEBREAK

"Guys! I'm done, come see my brilliance!" Matthew and Gilbird exchanged knowing looks. Either Alfred had done something really cool or something that would eventually end up with a call to the fire department, Mattie was betting on the latter.

Matthew was right, they were probably going to have to call the fire department later but that was only a slight possibility. Alfred had constructed a miniature race course for Gilbird. There were cones for racing around, what had to be hurdles, hoops, and even a Gilbird sized starting line. Alfred looked mighty proud of himself, he had set one of the hoops of fire, Gilbird and Matthew looked equal parts surprised and horrified. Alfred just kept smiling, that is, he failed to notice when Matthew picked up a hose and sprayed both hoop and American. Said wet American glared at his brother.

"Al, I have nothing against your pyrotechnic experiments, as long as their on your soil. On my land we do not set things randomly on fine, so kindly, don't set anything in my yard on fire". The Canadian finished his sentence by spraying his brother again, you know for good measure and since when did Canada need a reason to spray America with a hose. Gilbird snickered then flew off to look at the mostly dry track. A few minutes later he returned to the North American Brothers and gave a loud chirp of approval.

"Alright let's get started!" Alfred pulled out a stopwatch and Matthew went inside it was only ten-thirty in the morning and Alfred's presence required coffee and Tylenol, lots of both.

"Lunch boys!" Alfred was usually the first one to kitchen at the mention of food but as it turned out training makes a bird hungry and an Alfred come in second for food. The two ate as fast as they possibly could, a chuckling Canadian watching them the whole time. Within ten minutes the two were back outside training. Gilbird and Alfred trained for the next few days in the same manner. They only stopped for sleep and food, while starting at six and working till nine. This pattern continued on for two weeks, then there was a bit of a commotion that interrupted their peaceful routine.

Before anyone asks, no Alfred did not set anything else on fire. But let's just say the fire came to the house.

~Let me set the scene~

Matthew is sitting on the couch half reading a book half watching the two training out back. All the windows are open because it has been pretty warm for this early in the season and Matthew knew it wasn't going to last. Alfred was busy enjoying the training and the sunshine, Gilbird was busy going from the hoops to the cones and back again. The two in the backyard were trying to improve Gilbird's flight time, it was fast but the fastest bird in the world could still fly at ten seconds faster, thus speed drills.

~The stage is set, let the chaos begin~

Matthew was enjoying the last few chapters of his novel and debating on whether or not to get another one. It was close to lunch but Alfred had specifically told him that they wouldn't be coming in unless their stomachs demanded it. So Matthew was pretty sure he had time.

Bang Bang, "Shoot", Knock Knock. Matthew walked cautiously to the door, who ever it was had to be drunk, that sounded like a drunk knock.

"Hello, can I", Matthew paused, he had expected maybe France or hoping it was Prussia, but never in any of his guessing did he expect to see a drunk England at his front door. "Alfred, you git, what happened? You say I'm going out and they you leave home for a few weeks, what did I do wrong and when will you be back?" England was hard enough to deal with sober, but he was known as a bad drunk. At this point the only one who could help him now was Al, but he was still busy training out back. Matthew knew he either had to stall or call for help, he chose the latter. "Alfred! Get your butt in here and fix this mess!" Of course Matthew's voice only raised to the level of a normal person talking but somehow Alfred heard it.

"Yo bro did you need som..." Alfred came into the livingroom to see a very annoyed Canadian and a drunk Brit in the foyer. He reacted as only he could and laughed. Arthur sobbed on, "Now there are two of you? Alfred what have you done?!"

~Twenty minutes, (of calming down the crying Brit, throttling Alfred, and curing the Brit of his drunkenness), later~

"Now that everyone is calmed down, someone tell me what this is aboot?" When the accent slipped loose, then all of hell did too. Alfred had to tread very carefully, Arthur on the other hand was still a bit drunk and thus not as careful. "Well, this giant git over here, told me he was going out for a bit. So he leaves our house and just doesn't come back. It's not like I can call him since he left his phone on the charger at home and it wasn't as if he had some huge things going on at home since it would be on the news. So I look all over creation for him and then that bloody little alien of yours tells me you've gone to see your brother". Arthur paused to glare at Alfred, Matthew took that moment to look in his twins direction as well. "Alfred please don't tell me you left home without notice. Cause if you did, you're going to have more than an angry England at your throat!" Matthew calmly waited for his twin to answer, but the sheepish look on Alfred's face was enough for Matthew.

~Twenty minutes of yelling at Alfred in both English, French, and Native American later~

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, jeez I said I was sorry". Alfred was currently doing the leftover dishes from breakfast and getting knocked upside the head by an almost sober Brit. Matthew laughed lightly from the table. Sure he had been upset at Alfred bringing a drunk Arthur to his home but it was nice to watch the two afterward. Alfred was acting so domesticated it was almost like seeing a new person. Sure Arthur was still mad and hitting him, but if it was anyone else Alfred would have snapped and started yelling by now. They truly were an odd pair, but they worked so well together. It made Matthew stop and think for a moment. Thus the memories started to flow back. Those happy, delightfully warm memories. The ones he had told himself he could due without remembering, if only for a while longer.

"Birdie you know I liebe you right?"

"Nothing, just means my life is complete".

"That's really awesome Birdie, makes me feel special that I know you".

"Cause I wanted to learn more about you, Birdie".

"I love your pancakes, but they don't compare to your sweetness".

"..att, Mattie, Matthew, Bro, Brother! Hey, Canada are you ok?" Matthew looked to see his brother and England staring at him with twin expressions of worry. Matthew stuttered out a very intelligent "Huh?" Arthur decided to take over the talking for a while, "Matthew, what your brother was trying to say is you've staring out that window and crying for the past ten minutes. Is something bothering you?" Arthur reached in his pocket and handed Matthew a handkerchief. "Thank you Arthur, no nothing's bothering me. But thank you guys for worrying". Matthew dabbed at his eyes, while giving his most convincing smile. Alfred believed him, Arthur on the other hand looked skeptical,"If you're sure. Just remember that I'm here if you need someone to talk to. '' Matthew's smile became a bit more sincere, "Thank you Arthur, I'll remember that".

After their little ordeal, Alfred went back outside leaving Arthur and Matthew with some down time. The pair chatted, read, and generally enjoyed each others company. After awhile, Arthur went out back to watch training, while Matthew headed to the kitchen to work on dinner.

After the little Drunk Brit accident, Arthur had become a semi-permanent member of the household. Currently he and Alfred were living in the guest room, Matthew was glad he had gotten those walls soundproof last year. The current occupants of the house were all sitting in the living room. Correction, all of the occupants of the house, except for America, were sitting on the couch. "Ok guys, here's the big, super awesome, heroic news!..." Alfred paused for a couple of moments, Arthur glared at him while Matthew waited. "Al, are you going to tell us your news or are we going to have to guess?" Matthew was almost at his limit and Arthur was already there. "Guys, I only paused for dramatic effect. Y'all are no fun," Alfred pouted, "anyway, I wanted to tell you that the race is tomorrow. I thought you would all be really excited or something. We have only been practicing for like a month". Matthew had never realized how time flew by, Gil would be home in two days, the thought made Matthew smile for what felt like the first time in days. Which now that he thought about it, probably was. Alfred kept babbling on about Gilbirds fastest flight time, how Gilbird could literally do the course backwards, and other things that Matthew should probably be focusing on but he wasn't listening. The only things that got to him, was that they needed to leave for the course at six tomorrow morning and that they wouldn't be home till nine. With that Alfred adjourned the meeting and went in search of a bed, he had to be up early tomorrow anyway. Arthur and Matthew each exchanged goodnights before retiring to their own rooms.

~Magic time skip: HOATA!~

Alfred had packed the car the previous night, so all that was left to put in it were the people and the nations champion. It was rare that little Gilbird would ride in a car, and it was even rarer that he let anyone comb and wash him. Yet this was a special occasion, so all of those things had happened and Gilbird was shining a bit brighter than his normal yellow coat. The track was quite literally a replica of the first Duck Life game's course. There was swimming, track, and flight. The group parted ways at the gate, Alfred had apparently signed Gilbird up under Matthew's name. So Matthew had to go with Gilbird to get ready while Alfred and Arthur went to find good seats for the race.

"Will all racers please report to the starting line".

It was time, Matthew walked the little bird to the starting line. Around him were various birds of prey, hawks, falcons, one dude had somehow even trained a vulture. Matthew felt the little fluff ball in his hand tremble, "Gilbird", the puff looked up at him, "I know you're scared but these birds have nothing on you. You are the great Gilbird, pet of the awesome Prussia and Canada. These birds have not been through wars like you have, they may look scary but that are all muscle and no brains. You are both muscle and brains, so I want you to go prove to the world that you are as Awesome as your owners, and maybe even more,"Gilbirds eyes shined with hope so Matthew finished, "I believe in you, so go out there and be awesome, and remember that even if you don't win, you're still awesome to me". Matthew smiled down at his bird while Gilbird gave a determined chirp.

"Racers, on your mark," There it was again, that moment where all time stands still and it's only you, the opponents, and the turf. Be it ice, land, sea, or even space, you could always feel the tension. "Get set," one more second and the race was out of Matthews hand and in Gilbirds, Matthew wisphered an I Love You to Gilbird, the bird tweeted a thanks, "Go!"

The racers were off, first the flying course with Gilbird holding a steady lead. Then came swimming, Alfred had warned Matthew that Gilbird could be passed by the other birds in this event but the Canadian wasn't worried. He believed in his bird, and his beliefs were true. Gilbird was the first bird through the water and the first on land. Racing on foot had taken a lot of practice for all the birds. Gilbird had the lead but one of the hawks kept reaching him. They would go from neck and neck, to Gilbird having a lead, to being neck and neck again. The race was almost over, they only needed a few more feet to win. The crowd was cheering, Gilbird was losing speed, the other bird was catching up again, they only had five feet left...four...three...two...one...Matthew couldn't watch.

Cheering, all Matthew could hear was cheering. The announcer had been drowned out but the results were as clear as day. Gilbird was flying around Matthews head chirping and singing. The owner of the hawk that had almost beat Gilbird was currently sulking on the side of the track. Suddenly Matthew felt himself being enveloped in a bear hug inly his brother could be capable of. "We did it Matt, Gilbird won the race!" Canada noticed that his brother was smiling but he was also crying. He couldn't stop himself and just started crying too. Soon though, Matthew was dragged to the odium to receive his and Gilbird trophy as well as a thousand dollar reward. Matthew smiled as he received their prizes, took pictures, and was asked questions on Gilbird's training and upkeep. The whole ordeal made them late getting home, instead of nine it was now midnight when they got home.

"Ready for bed Gilbird?" Said small bird was currently fast asleep in Matthew's nest of curls. Canada softly shifted the bird from his head to his living room nest. The Canadian smiled softly down at the bird before heading to his room for bed as well. He opened his room door and went straight to the closet for his comfiest pyjamas. After changing the went and flopped down in bed. Correction, he flopped down onto what he thought was his bed. In reality there was a humanoid lying in his bed. Said humanoid wrapped Matthew in blankets and heald him against his will. While Matthew struggled with the grip a soft, "Kesesese" filtered through the room.

"Gil?"

"The one and only". The blankets dropped to reveal Prussia with trademark smirk in place. Matthew couldn't believe his eyes, his Gil was back "What's wrong Birdie, you look like you've seen a ghost?". Even in the dim light of their bedroom Gil could read Matthew so well. "Birdie, talk to me, you're scaring me". Matthew turned away from his Gil and got up. In fact he got as far as the door before Gilbert called for to stop him. Canada ignored Prussia's protests in favor of turning on the light. The moment the lights came on Matthew was running back to the bed and jumping on top of his Gil.

"I missed you". Prussia smiled down at his currently sleeping Canada. Matthew had collapsed after tackling Gilbert to the bed, and of course the Prussian wouldn't dare move for fear of awakening the Canadian. That had happened only once, and only once was all it took to show him fear. The only people who had ever been capable of waking Matthew up without getting punched were Kumajiro and Gilbird. To be fair though, Matthew punched to hit someone in the gut and neither animal was tall enough to hit. Kuma had ducked and Gilbird had just flown to nestle himself in Matthew's curls. Anywho, Gilbert was still resting with a Canadian in his arms when the alarm clock went off. Of course neither of them had work that day but the little nuisance just had to go off.

"If that thing goes off one more time, I'm gonna throw something at it". Well that did it, Matthew was officially awake and Gilbert was hopping he wasn't about to become a projectile. The weapon of choice turned out to be a stray throw pillow, hey that must be what they're named for, and the poor alarm clock was attacked for its crimes against sleep. After the 30 second pillow war*, Matthew resumed his peaceful snoozing with in Gils lap and a stray patch of sunlight. Man he acts like a cat sometimes. Maybe we should get one, then the two of them could plot the downfall of many household objects together. Now that I think of it, maybe we shouldn't get Birdie a cat. The cat might eat Gilbird, no we really shouldn't get a cat.

Gilbert mentally argued with himself over if getting a at would be a good idea or not, while Matthew looked up at him. The sunlight felt wonderful but Gil's warmth was even better. Canada snuggled closer to Prussia, momentarily startling him from his cat filled thoughts. "Ja Birdie?" Matthew just looked up at Gil with a soft smile. "Whatcha thinking about?" Gilbert matched Matthew's smile with his own, "Just cats". Matthew sat up and looked at him puzzled, "Cat's? Why cat's of all things?" Gil just kept smiling, "Cause mien birdie reminded me of a cat when he knocked down that clock earlier". Matthew was stunned for a moment then smiled, "Ok then". Mattie went to lay back down, thump, what in the world was that?

Matthew and Gilbert left their warm bedroom in search of the loud noise from downstairs. As it turned out, Alfred and Arthur had snuck into the house prepared to make Matthew and Gilbird a victory breakfast. Only as it turned out they were the least capable spys Matthew had ever know. When Alfred wasn't able to open the front door, he had tried to jump the fence, that is till Arthur found the key under the rock. When they had made it inside, Alfred had tripped over his own two feet, thus a loud thud. When Gilbird hadn't woken up, they had thought they were in the clear. That is until until Kuma had walked into the kitchen and started asking questions. So Arthur had been drafted with keeping the bear in check, while Alfred puttered around the kitchen trying to cook. The key word there being trying, after about the six attempt at cooking Alfred had given up and headed to McDonalds for breakfast sandwiches. After Alfred had left Arthur had heard a loud thump come from upstairs. He had ignored in favor of waiting for Alfred. The thump that Canada and Prussia had heard was the second time that Alfred entered the house, apparently he had no idea how to sneak into a house and had once again tripped over his own two feet. After that Arthur and Alfred had been greeted by twin looks annoyance from Prussia and Canada. Who then demanded to know why at seven in the morning the two were in the house.

After their little recap, the four had sat down to a quiet breakfast. When I say quiet, I mean even Kuma wasn't talking. Alfred wasn't talking because he knew for a fact that Matthew hadn't had coffee and a Matthew without coffee was like WWIII, a disaster waiting to happen. Arthur was to busy grumbling about eating McDonalds to care for conversation. Gilbert was busy trying to appear intimidating and failing, he too was afraid of a Canadian without coffee. He had only seen it once, but like waking up Matthew, that was a one time deal. Matthew, while looking like he was going to kill the world on the outside, Matthew was mentally thinking about what he had to do today. After about his third cup of coffee, Canada's face finally stopped glaring at his companions.

Then WW3 did break out, because Matthew had stopped thinking for a few minutes and threw his food at Alfred. Alfred, never on to stray from a challenge, threw at Matthew but hit Gilbert instead, who hit Arthur, then the real fight began. Hashbrowns and sandwiches were flying everywhere. At one point even Gilbird got tossed into the air, then Kuma divided after him and was tossed into the air as well. Eventually though, everyone tired themselves out.

"I'm still hungry" everyone glared at Alfred as they left the still messy house in search of real food.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this story. This story was one of maybe two stories to commemorate the 500 reads I got on PruCan: Our Story. Thank you guys for reading my stories it really means a lot!_**


End file.
